


Sick & Excited

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Siamo a casa, Dai-chan!” gli disse, come se fosse reduce da una guerra. “A casa, ed è venerdì sera e abbiamo il week-end libero... stamattina non riuscivo a credere che questo momento sarebbe mai arrivato.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Sick & Excited

**_~ Sick &Excited ~_ **

Quando Ryosuke quella sera era tornato a casa, non era riuscito a trattenersi dall’emettere un sospiro di sollievo.

Daiki, entrato subito dietro di lui, non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere, togliendosi il cappotto mentre il più piccolo si addossava teatralmente contro la parete, con espressione quasi estatica.

“Siamo a casa, Dai-chan!” gli disse, come se fosse reduce da una guerra. “A casa, ed è venerdì sera e abbiamo il week-end libero... stamattina non riuscivo a credere che questo momento sarebbe mai arrivato.”

Arioka alzò gli occhi al cielo, prendendolo dalle spalle per allontanarlo dal muro e togliendogli il cappotto, abbandonandolo sull’attaccapanni.

“Come sei maledettamente teatrale, Ryo!” lo prese in giro, andando verso il salotto, accendendo velocemente il riscaldamento. Il più piccolo lo seguì qualche attimo dopo, stringendosi il proprio maglione addosso.

“Non sono teatrale, sono assolutamente serio. Non mi sento affatto bene, e oggi mi è sembrato che non finisse mai. Come se non bastasse sto morendo di freddo, quindi penso che i miei progetti per questo week-end saranno rimanere in pigiama sotto il piumone a guardare cartoni animati. Non voglio fare niente di più impegnativo.” si lamentò, accasciandosi contro il divano ed afferrando un angolo del plaid, tirandoselo intorno alle spalle.

Daiki ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa, prima di fare cenno verso la camera da letto.

“Ci andiamo a cambiare? Visto che il mio _povero_ Ryo-chan si sente così male, è doveroso che come minimo sia io a preparare la cena stasera, no?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio con aria allusiva, mentre l’altro metteva su il broncio.

“Ecco, infatti!” esclamò alzandosi, tirandosi dietro la coperta fino alla stanza sua e del fidanzato. “Era ora che ti rendessi conto del mio precario stato di salute e ti decidessi a fare qualcosa di utile per me.” lo riprese, non facendo che pochi passi nella stanza prima di lasciarsi andare contro il letto, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Mi sento davvero uno straccio, Dai-chan.” aggiunse poi, e fu solo in quel momento che il più grande smise di sorridergli, mostrandosi finalmente davvero preoccupato per lui.

Gli si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi sul materasso e tirandogli su la testa, poggiando la propria fronte contro quella di Yamada.

Quando si risollevò fece una smorfia, sospirando.

“In effetti sei caldo, Ryo-chan. Aspettami qui, vado a prendere il termometro.”

Yamada attese semi-sdraiato sul letto, la coperta ancora indosso, e quando il più grande tornò e gli ebbe misurato la temperatura, risultò che in effetti aveva qualche linea di febbre.

“Visto? Te l’avevo detto che stavo male! E tu che non volevi credermi.” si lamentò con Arioka, avvolgendosi nel plaid e passandosi le mani davanti al viso, come per cercare un po’ di refrigerio.

Daiki prese il pantalone della tuta e la maglietta che l’altro usava come pigiama da sotto il cuscino, tirando il più piccolo per le gambe e lasciando che le sporgesse dal materasso, cominciando a togliergli i jeans.

“Daiki, non puoi davvero pensare a svestirmi in un momento del genere.” lo riprese l’altro, con tono lamentoso. “E poi è davvero necessario? Sto morendo di freddo.”

Arioka alzò ancora gli occhi al cielo, dandogli un colpo sullo stomaco prima di mettergli il pigiama.

“Sei tu ad essere convinto che io sia perverso fino a questo punto, Ryosuke.” si limitò a rispondergli, prima di finire di cambiarlo. “Adesso vado a preparare la cena. Tu puoi scendere in salotto, metterti sul divano e scegliere un film. Possiamo mangiare lì stasera, visto che non ti senti troppo bene.” lo aiutò a rialzarsi dal letto, mentre ancora si trascinava dietro la pesante coperta. “Penso che per cena cucinerò qualcosa di leggero... ti va il nabe?”

L’altro lo fissò con un’espressione da funerale, scuotendo la testa.

“No. Voglio l’omurice. E la carne. Ho bisogno di qualcosa di sostanzioso, Dai-chan, oppure non riuscirò mai a rimettermi in sesto!”

L’altro non gli rispose, ma rimase per qualche secondo fermo a guardarlo, come a cercare il coraggio di contraddirlo, per poi scuotere le spalle e dirigersi vero la cucina, lasciandolo davanti ai cofanetti dei DVD, a scegliere cosa guardare.

Ryosuke si mise sul divano, ben coperto, sentendosi come se respirasse a fatica.

Per quanto si divertisse ad esagerare un po’ la situazione e a far giocare Daiki all’infermiere, si sentiva davvero male, e non vedeva l’ora di poter mangiare qualcosa e rimanere accoccolato contro il fidanzato sotto le coperte, ad aspettare di sentirsi meglio.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, né quando di preciso avesse chiuso gli occhi, ma li riaprì solo quando sentì Daiki accarezzargli lentamente una spalla, sorridendogli e dicendogli che la cena era pronta.

“Mi sono addormentato.” mormorò a sottolineare l’ovvio, faticando nell’alzarsi a sedere, ravviandosi i capelli in disordine.

Daiki ridacchiò, rovinandogli l’opera e scompigliandoglieli di nuovo, porgendogli poi un vassoio.

“Tieni qui, bambino fortunato.” lo prese in giro. “Omurice con il pollo. E potrebbe, _potrebbe_ , anche essere rimasto un pezzetto del dolce di ieri.” gli disse, sedendoglisi accanto. 

Ryosuke sbarrò gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e protendendosi verso di lui, gettandogli le braccia al collo e posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, rischiando di far cadere il vassoio.

“Ah, è per questo che ti amo!” gli disse con convinzione, tornando poi seduto al proprio posto mentre l’altro rideva ancora.

“È solo per questo?” mormorò con aria dolce, sporgendo un braccio verso di lui ed accarezzandogli il viso.

Yamada scrollò le spalle, afferrando le bacchette e porgendo al fidanzato il DVD di un film d’animazione, facendogli cenno di metterlo.

“Voglio vedere questo, Dai-chan. Non credo che ce la farei a reggere qualcosa di più impegnativo.” gli disse, sorridendo, e dopo che il film fu partito si misero entrambi a mangiare, senza dirsi poi molto.

Ryosuke cercò di mangiare lentamente, deglutire gli faceva leggermente male alla gola, per quanto non volesse dirlo a Daiki.

Si sentiva davvero uno straccio, e per quanto buono potesse essere il cibo, per quanto gli potesse piacere quella serena tranquillità di quella sera lì con il fidanzato, non stava bene abbastanza da godersela in tutto e per tutto.

Finita l’omurice posò il vassoio sul tavolino, sgattaiolando in direzione del più grande, rimanendo il più possibile sotto le coperte, e poggiando la testa contro le sue gambe, mentre lui stava appunto finendo di mangiare.

“Ryo?” lo chiamò Daiki, posando a sua volta il vassoio. “Come ti senti tesoro? Va un po’ meglio, vuoi prendere qualcosa?” gli posò una mano sulla fronte, facendo una smorfia. “Sei più caldo di prima, pensavo che mangiare ti avrebbe fatto bene.”

Ryosuke diede un colpo di tosse, scrollando le spalle.

“Mi dispiace.” mormorò, per poi sbuffare e nascondersi sotto la coperta. “Maledizione! Avevamo tutto il week-end libero, potevamo fare qualcosa di divertente e invece per colpa mia siamo costretti a rimanere chiusi in casa!” si lamentò, la voce ovattata da sotto le coperte.

Rimase fermo con le braccia conserte, fino a quando non sentì la risata di Daiki, e non si decise a riemergere. “Cosa c’è di tanto divertente?” gli chiese, imbronciato.

Il più grande mise in pausa il film, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui sul divano e prendendogli il volto fra le mani, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Un week-end passato a prendermi cura del mio giovane, indifeso e inerme fidanzato? Riesci davvero a pensare che per me ci sia un modo migliore di passare il tempo?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio con un mezzo sorriso, mentre l’altro sbuffava ancora.

“Sì! Fare un viaggio, ad esempio. Potevamo andare in qualche cottage in montagna, oppure da tua madre a Chiba. Oppure domani potevamo fare un giro per la città a fare shopping a Shibuya. Oppure potevamo anche fare un viaggio più lungo ed andare a...” fu zittito da una mano che Daiki gli mise davanti alla bocca, ancora ridacchiando.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” gli disse, sforzandosi di essere serio. “Sono con te. E tu sei anche senza forze per ribellarti. Per quanto mi possa dispiacere che tu stia male, non credo davvero che ci sia un modo in cui mi piacerebbe passare questi due giorni diverso da così.” lo rassicurò.

Il più piccolo si rialzò a sedere, riducendo lo spazio fra di loro e passandogli le braccia intorno al collo, mentre le gambe gli andavano a circondare la vita e lui si chinava a poggiare la testa contro il suo petto, sospirando.

“Sei il fidanzato migliore del mondo.” bofonchiò, e non diede all’altro il tempo di ribattere che risollevò il capo, posando le labbra sulle sue e subito schiudendole, cercando il maggiore contatto possibile con la sua bocca.

C’era qualcosa nei baci di Daiki che era sempre in grado di farlo sentire meglio. Qualcosa nel modo in cui lo cercava, nel modo in cui le sue mani accompagnavano il movimento delle labbra sulla sua pelle, qualcosa nella familiarità di quel gesto che lo rendeva irrinunciabile per lui.

Si fece ancora più avanti, sedendosi sulle sue gambe e stringendolo contro di sé, approfittandone per riprendere respiro quando il più grande si scostò, ravviandogli i capelli finitigli davanti al viso e sorridendogli.

“Ryo...” mormorò, con tono di rimprovero. “Meno male che poi sono io quello che ci prova sempre.” lo prese in giro, mentre il più piccolo lasciava ondeggiare lentamente il bacino sopra di lui, in un gesto quasi istintivo.

Ridacchiò, alzando le spalle e portandogli nuovamente le braccia intorno al collo.

“Ma Dai-chan...” si lamentò, facendo nuovamente il broncio. “Pensavo che avessi detto che ti saresti preso cura di me... non mi vuoi far stare meglio?” lo provocò, scendendo con la mano sulla sua nuca e poi oltre la parte superiore del pigiama, entrando in diretto contatto con la sua pelle.

Arioka si morse un labbro, socchiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi sul semplice tocco di quella mano, e Ryosuke lo vide combattuto sul da farsi.

Si sentiva stanco e aveva freddo, ma al contempo cominciava a sentirsi eccitato e ad avere voglia di sentire Daiki addosso, di sentire quel piacere che solo lui era in grado di dargli, e non aveva la minima intenzione di rinunciarvi soltanto per qualche linea di febbre.

Lo lasciò andare, sdraiandosi sul divano e schiudendo le gambe in un gesto più che allusivo, aspettando che l’altro cedesse.

Daiki sospirò, scuotendo la testa, e non impiegò troppo prima di raggiungerlo, scendendo subito con la bocca sulla sua gola, cercando la sua pelle con le mani, spogliandolo lentamente.

“Sei un pessimo paziente.” mormorò, passandogli la lingua su di un capezzolo, vedendolo fremere sotto di lui. “Finirai per sentirti peggio. O per contagiarmi con qualche virus.” lo riprese, senza tuttavia smettere di torturargli la pelle con la bocca.

Ryosuke aveva sentito un brivido di freddo improvviso quando l’altro l’aveva spogliato della maglietta, ma adesso sentiva invece il calore del corpo di Daiki, un calore quasi lieve, gentile, permeare ogni fibra del suo corpo, avvolgendolo, facendolo sentire bene, come se ogni traccia di malessere fosse sparita.

Non riusciva del resto a concentrarsi su altro che non fossero la sua bocca e le sue mani che si muovevano lentamente verso il basso, provocandolo lungo la linea dell’inguine e poi sulle gambe quando gli tolse anche i pantaloni, ignorando la sua erezione che cominciava quasi a dolere dalla voglia che aveva di sentire qualcosa di più.

Quando Daiki vi avvolse intorno le labbra gemette a voce alta, lasciandosi andare contro il divano come se non riuscisse più a reggersi, sentendo il proprio sangue convergere del tutto in quel punto, aumentando quella sensazione di calore fino al punto da divenire quasi insopportabile.

Il più grande si divertiva a provocarlo, senza avere nessuna pietà del suo stato di salute, e continuava a sfiorarlo con le dita mentre la sua bocca gli faceva perdere il controllo, mentre quella mano poi si spostava fra le sue natiche e sulla sua apertura, iniziando velocemente a prepararlo.

“Daiki... amore, ti prego...” mormorò, il viso madido di sudore, la mano che andava a cercare la testa del più grande, la spingeva contro di sé ma al contempo cercava di tirarlo su, desiderando di sentirlo dentro di sé e subito, desiderando di sentirlo muoversi contro il suo corpo, desiderando che lo facesse suo il prima possibile, perché già sentiva di non essere più in grado di resistere.

Arioka si attardò ancora per qualche secondo, prima di risollevarsi su di lui, ritagliandosi uno spazio fra le sue gambe e liberandosi velocemente dei pantaloni, spingendosi contro il suo corpo.

Yamada si morse un labbro, prima di sforzarsi verso di lui, pretendendo l’ennesimo bacio, schiudendo le labbra per soffocare nella sua bocca un gemito quando l’altro si spinse dentro di lui.

Continuò a baciarlo ancora e ancora, mentre Daiki cominciava a muoversi, e avrebbe voluto continuare a farlo in eterno, essere schiavo di quella bocca che lo faceva sentire così bene, essere schiavo di tutto quello che il fidanzato aveva da dargli, perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a rinunciare a lui.

Offrì il bacino alle sue spinte, sentendolo arrivare ancora più in fondo dentro di lui, lasciandosi andare del tutto ad ogni suo movimento e gridando di tanto in tanto quando quegli raggiungeva quel punto in grado di farlo sentire come se nient’altro al mondo esistesse, come se importasse solo Daiki che si muoveva dentro di lui come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo, come esistesse solo la voglia e il desiderio che leggeva nei suoi occhi.

Allacciò le gambe dietro la sua schiena per spingerlo maggiormente contro di sé, e quando lo sentì andare con la mano a cercare il suo sesso non resistette ancora a lungo, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter continuare in eterno. Raggiunse facilmente l’orgasmo, urlando ancora, inarcando la schiena contro di lui e sentendosi per qualche secondo come se tutto fosse sparito, come se fosse rimasto unicamente quel piacere così intenso che Daiki era in grado di fargli provare.

Ebbe a malapena contezza del più grande che continuava a muoversi, quasi furiosamente, dentro di lui, fino a venire a sua volta, fino a fare diventare bollente quel calore che già sentiva dentro di lui.

Non si diede tempo di riprendersi Daiki, e subito uscì da dentro di lui, facendolo gemere per il disappunto, raccogliendo i suoi vestiti e costringendolo ad indossarli di nuovo.

“Daiki!” si lamentò, rigirandosi al di sopra della coperta mentre l’altro tentava di mettergli la maglietta.

“Cosa?” rispose l’altro, il fiato ancora corto, facendo una smorfia. “Sono un pessimo adulto. Non riesco minimamente a resistere alle provocazioni.”

Yamada si mise a sedere, sollevandosi per infilarsi nuovamente i pantaloni, avvolgendosi poi nel plaid.

“Alle tentazioni o solo a me?” chiese con un sorriso malizioso, mentre il più grande tornava a sederglisi accanto, rosso in viso.

Non gli rispose, ma tese una mano verso di lui, sfiorandogli la fronte.

“Mh. Però sei un po’ più fresco di prima.” dovette ammettere.

Ryosuke si morse un labbro, annuendo.

“Hai visto? Te lo dicevo io che non c’è medicina migliore. Non sei un pessimo adulto, hai semplicemente fatto del tuo meglio per curarmi.” asserì, avvicinando poi la bocca al suo orecchio. “Complimenti, tra l’altro.” sussurrò, sfuggendo di poco ad un colpo dell’altro sul suo braccio.

“Andiamo a letto, adesso, moribondo.” lo prese in giro, alzandosi e porgendogli la mano, mentre l’altro gliela prese e lo seguì, soddisfatto.

Una volta che l’ebbe messo sotto le coperte Daiki si stese accanto a lui, portando le mani dietro la testa e voltandosi a guardarlo con un sorriso.

“E comunque hai visto? Altro che viaggi e shopping, l’avevo detto io che non ci poteva essere niente di meglio che rimanere qui a prendermi cura di te.”

Yamada si limitò a scuotere la testa, sentendosi privo delle forze necessarie a reagire altrimenti.

“Sei un animale, Arioka Daiki.”

“Senti chi parla.” fu veloce a rispondere l’altro, sporgendosi poi a spegnere la luce e passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendolo contro di sé.

Ryosuke si sporse a baciarlo ancora, accoccolandosi poi contro il suo petto.

“Domani allora avrò proprio bisogno di te per sentirmi meglio, lo sai?”

“È solo perché sei malato oppure è qualcosa che vale sempre?”

Questa volta fu Ryosuke a non degnarlo di una risposta, ma sapeva quanto in realtà fosse scontata.

Si lasciò andare fra le braccia del fidanzato, chiudendo gli occhi e cedendo alla stanchezza, sentendo che non gli ci sarebbe voluto molto prima di addormentarsi.

Se quello era il risultato, alla fine non poteva essere poi una cosa così negativa, essere malato.

Aveva l’infermiere più bello del mondo. 


End file.
